Blue Electricity
by tyrannsauroswrex
Summary: Shepard's back, revived by Cerberus to defeat the reapers. Liara, a power information broker of Illium and her ex lover, is met with the news that her girlfriend is back. Adira Shepard, a paragon in ME1 but her death and manipulation by the Illusive Man has left her an at all costs marine. Does she still remember her? Does she still love her?
1. Chapter 1

Liara stood at her desk, staring at an empty screen. She was an accomplished scholar, a galactic hero, and a powerful information broker but she still couldn't write a simple message.

Shepard was back. That's what Sekat had said last they spoke. She'd asked him to keep his ear to the ground for any possible leads on the hero of the citadel. She gave her body to Cerberus just for that reason, and they still haven't delivered. Where was she? The Illusive Man had promised.

She had all but given up hope until Sekat had mentioned her in an offhand way. "Oh, by the way, that marine you asked me to look out for is back. Shepard?" Liara's world stopped when he told her.

"Thank you, Sekat," she'd said, cutting him off mid-sentence and ending their call.

She's back? She was told when she found her body, if it even could be considered a body, that Cerberus would bring her back. She had dreamed every night of Shepard's voice, of the heat of her arms around her. But after a few months, Shepard had settled down to the back of her mind, always there, but faint, like a headache. A whisper in the back of her mind. Eventually, she had become so engrossed in her work tracking the Shadow Broker that she'd go days without thinking about Shepard.

She still loved her, or at least loved who she had been, the idea of her. She and Feron, there had been something. Not quite love, but something. His presence had eased the hole in her heart so a moment. But, then, the Broker took him too.

 _Shepard?_

Sekat's voice echoed around her mind, Shepard's name on repeat like her favorite song.

Liara stared down at the still blank screen. How do you start a message to someone who has been dead for two years? How do you bridge that gap? Did she still have her memories?

The same memories Liara had? The same memories which still plagued her dreams. Did she remember the way their lips felt pressed together? Like sweet electricity.

How do you bridge that gap?

Liara closed her monitor, tired of the blue light and the words that wouldn't come.

 _Shepard?_


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard lay on her back and listened to the _nothing_. It was so quiet on this new Normandy, no engine noise, and her private cabin was on a floor all to itself. She liked it at first, the privacy. But the quiet was deafening and she could hardly sleep at all.

Shepard pressed her palms to her eyes and sighed. She hated this. She was a Cerberus lap dog now, she could practically feel the Illusive Man's leash around her neck. She'd spent two years dead, flitting in and out of unconsciousness, and losing herself in her memories of Liara.

She could remember tracing her back with the tips of her fingers as she slept beside her, smiling sleepily at the rise and fall of her breathing. Their first kiss had been spontaneous, catching Liara's usual hard commander completely off guard. Shepard still blushed whenever she remembered it, reliving the slightly scaly but soft feel of her lips.

Shepard rolled over in her bed to stare at the picture of Liara on her bedside table. The clock ticked beside the photo, marching steadily into the early morning hours. She sighed, knowing she'd be awoken soon by EDI.

She moved to the edge of the bed and cradled the photo of the Liara. She wondered where she was now, what she was doing. If she missed her as much as she did.

An hour later, Shepard was down in the CIC and reading the dossiers of her new team. The "assassin", how ominous, was located on lIlium.

"EDI."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Set a course for lIlium, we've got an assassin to pick up," she said, tossing the tablet on her desk. She was so tired, she couldn't wait to get this over and done with.

"Yes, Shepard. We'll be there within the hour."

Shepard ran her hands through her hair and looked out the window as they headed to lIlium.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard shut her eyes as she slipped her helmet over her head. With her visor covering her eyes and the sounds of the world muffled slightly, she felt home. Felt whole.

The door of the Normandy opened to the docking bay of lIlium. She sighed before gesturing Garrus and Grunt forward.

"Let's get this over with," she said before stepping down and shouldering through the crowd that had begun to surround her ship. Anything to see your fucking precious hero, she thought, staring daggers into an asari. She was the same shade of blue as.

Shit, no. She couldn't handle the past, couldn't handle anymore 'what ifs'. Liara wasn't hers anymore, wasn't part of her life. Their whatever it had been had died when the Normandy crashed.

"Shepard?" EDI pinged in her ear.

"What is it?" Shep snapped, admittedly harsher than she'd intended, but it felt like she couldn't have even one moment to herself anymore.

"I have received a message for you."

"EDI, thanks, but I think I'll read it after we get back on the ship like I do with all my messages. Besides, isn't this Kelly's job? Why are you telling me?"

"Shepard, it was sent directly to me and I believe you will want to see this now."

Feeling a headache building in her temples, she opened her omnitool, the orange light throwing a glare on her visor.

A message blinked, the icon pulsing seemingly to her own heartbeat which faltered in her chest as she clicked it open.

Shepard, it read.


End file.
